A Lover's Sacrifice
by NeoRenamon
Summary: An AUSongfic season 2 season 3 cross about Gatomon and Renamon marrying their partners and what happens after a very decisive battle.....PG-13 to be safe....implied crossbreeding, violence, and language (And their partners are not Rika and Kari)
1. Prologe: Realization

Disclamier: I do not own Digimon, or have claims to the artists or songs that are used in this fiction story. This is my first time writing, so please R&R...and be honest. I want to know what you liked or didn't like!  
  
"Uhh..." Renamon groaned slightly as an incessant beeping drew her from her sleep. Assuming that it was the alarm clock her husband (and partner) Alex used, she tried to roll to his side of the bed and shut it off. As soon as she attempted this however, she froze. Something was wrong. Not only was she not alone as she should have been since Alex was at work, she realized she wasn't in a room at all! It was a digital field! As she looked around, she saw her friends Taggart and Gatomon (both partners and married) were also there. It had been Taggart's D3 that had caught her attention. Upon further searching, she discovered...another Renamon?!?  
  
Impossible! She thought to herself. As she looked closer at this other Renamon, she realized why she looked so familiar. It was HER! At this startling news, she also noticed that she was cold.  
  
This is odd, she thought, my fur should keep me warm out here. As she glanced down, she realized why she saw another one of herself and also why she felt cold. She was human. She suddenly realized where she was. She was in a dream. She recognized it now. She had been having the same dream for the last three nights. They always battled against Cyberdramon...and won, but at a terrible cost. She had experienced the battle through her own eyes, through Taggart's, and through Gatomon's. Upon touching her face, her next fear was realized. It was her turn...as Alex. She felt his short hair and glasses with "their" hand. She knew what was about to happen. At the same time, both the other Renamon and Gatomon rushed at Cyberdramon. The battle had begun...again. 


	2. These Last Few Moments

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Digimon or any of the songs or claims the artists of the songs used in this story  
  
A blood-curdling scream pierced the silence at 5:30 AM. Alex, who had been drinking coffee and reading the paper, not only overturned his chair by standing up so fast, he also spilled his coffee down his front. Cursing loudly, he ran as fast as he possibly could down the hallway to the bedroom. He knew who was screaming, but not why (A/N Rena hasn't mentioned the dreams; she's to scared of them). As he skidded into the bedroom, he saw Renamon on the bed asleep, but still screaming bloody murder.  
  
As he ran to the bed and kneeled next to it, he thought She's gonna wake the damn neighbors up! I hate waking her this early, but it has to be done! . Bracing himself behind the sleeping and screaming fox, he got a firm grip on her tail, and summoned up his strength and courage. She'll probably send me to the hospital for this, but it's the only way to wake her up when she's this far gone! He though to himself as he gave Rena's tail a sharp yank.  
  
As predicted, the screams stopped, and the fox leapt out of bed, ready to rip someone's head off. When she saw that Alex was the only one in the room, however, she tackled him. Instead of beating him within an inch of his life, as Alex expected, he noticed she was sobbing onto his chest and holding him tightly. Curious as to her sudden change, he slowly stroked the back of her head.  
  
"It's ok, you're alright sweetie, calm down." As she choked back more tears, she looked up at Alex and stared into his eyes.  
  
"I love you Alex. Don't ever leave me she choked out before breaking down and sobbing onto his chest once more.  
  
Still utterly confused as to why she was screaming, and her sudden change of attitude, Alex gently squirmed his way out of the fox's grip (no easy task) and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Hey sweetie, calm down. Tell me what happened." He said.  
  
"It was horrible, horrible!" Rena cried between sobs. "You and Taggart both...we lost you!" Still utterly confused, Alex stood up with Rena in his arms. After nuzzling her until she calmed down (which took almost five minutes), he got his courage back and decided to ask her what she was talking about.  
  
"Rena, sweetie, please tell me what's wrong. What's going on with you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I've been having this dream lately, and you and Tag both..." she trailed off  
  
"Die?" Alex offered. Rena nodded her head vigorously and looked away from him and down at the ground. Alex, being worried about her feelings and well being, tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Hey, come on," he said, "I can't die if I have you with me, and Taggart is to stupid to be killed, you know that!" Just as the words escaped his mouth, his D-Power went off, announcing the bioemergance of a digimon, and another battle. Alex snatched up the device and the phone after setting Rena down gently on the edge of the bed. He then pulled up Tag's number on speed dial and called him, regardless of the fact it was only 5:45 AM.  
  
"Hello?" a groggy female voice answered over the phone.  
"Gata! It's Alex! Check your D3 and wake Tag up. We've got work again!" Alex said with a certain sense of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Alright already, where's it coming from?" Gata responded, much more alert.  
  
"It looks like Pike's Peak this time, or that general area. No idea what it is though. Be here in five, we don't have much time."  
  
"Alright," Gata replied, "we'll be there." She and Alex both hung up. Alex grabbed his card deck.  
  
"Alright Rena, you ready to kick some ass? I know you've been looking forward to another fight." Alex said as he headed toward the door with Rena at his side.  
  
"You bet your sweet ass I am!" Rena replied. "Let's move!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Alex said with a chuckle as he snapped her a quick salute. The two groups joined up and headed towards the digital field. 


	3. Nightmares Can Come True

Chapter 2: Nightmares Can Come True  
  
As the group reached the summit, Rena started to realize that everything was looking familiar from her dreams.  
  
The guys even have the same clothes on...Oh no! Rena though to herself. Don't tell me we're up against,. At that point, Neo and Taggart both scanned the approaching figure.  
  
"Cyberdramon, Vaccine type, Ultimate Level," Neo read off.  
  
"Android type, attacks are Erase Claw and Cyber Nail. Better watch out for those, they sound like they could rip us to shreds really quick." Taggart finished up.  
  
This is just coincidence the vixen thought, trying to calm herself. Nothing is going to happen to the guy, nothing. I won't allow it to end this way!  
  
"Hey girl, you ready to fight?" Gatomon asked while placing the tail ring in its rightful place and feeling the power flow through her feline body.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Rena responded, hiding her ever-growing fear. "You boys ready?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" both tamers replied in unison.  
  
"Then let's make him feel welcome!" Rena said with a snarl as she launched herself into the air.  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!" the vulpine yelled as she released her attack.  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!" Gata yelled as she followed suit and ended the team's first wave of attacks.  
  
"Foolish creatures," Cyberdramon said through a husky chuckle. "You think weak attacks from weak, unimportant things like you can defeat me?!?" The android digimon swung out with his right fist, catching Rena in the side, and sending her flying.  
  
"AHHHHH!" she yelled as the blow connected. The fox hit the ground 10 feet away, and did not move.  
  
Rena....Renamon! Say something! Neo pleaded to her unmoving figure. He received no response. He turned back to the fight, trying to find and check up on Gata's progress, but did not see the feline fighter.  
  
"Tag! Where's Gata?" he yelled to his best friend. He was met with an unbelieving stare past him. Turning to follow his friend's gaze, Neo saw a white, bloodied form on the ground next to the crumpled, bleeding fox. Both tamers ran to their significant others and knelt before their bodies.  
  
"Rena, please speak to me," Neo whispered gently to the beaten vulpine.  
  
"Gata, please be alright," Taggart gently said to the bloodied feline. Both girls weakly looked up into their partner's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Neo, we lost." Rena said weakly as she looked away from her husband's dark, worried brown eyes. Neo gently placed his hand on her muzzle and drew her face back to his.  
  
"Shhh," he said quietly, "I know you, you're not --"  
  
"ERASE CLAW!" Cyberdramon yelled, interrupting Neo as he released the attack. Both tamers looked at the oncoming attack, and knew that there was only one course of action. They looked at each other and nodded. Time seemed to stand still as they both stood and faced the rapidly approaching attack. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder in front of the girls to absorb as much physical damage as humanly possible.  
  
"Renamon, I love you. Don't ever forget me, ok?" Neo said, finally let tears of his fear of leaving her course down his face.  
  
"Gatomon, I love you as well. I've loved you since I first saw you, and that love has only grown with time. Good bye." Taggart said, as he too braced his feet and legs for what was to come.  
  
"We'll always be with you. Don't forget us," both tamers said in unison as the attack connected. 


	4. A Lover's Sacrifice Freedom Fighter

_Disclaimer:  I do not own digimon, I do not own claims to the name "Taggart", I do not own the song Freedom Fighter…I don't own anything but my car (well, Alex is my own character, but that's it)!  I don't even own the computer I'm on right now!_

Chapter 3: A Lover's Sacrifice (w/ Freedom Fighter)

            "AHHHH…...!" Alex and Taggart's howls of pain were cut off at their apex as the blast absorbed their bodies.

            "NOOOOOO!" both digimon screamed in unison, but it was too late.  The boys were dead.

            "God damn it!" Rena cried as she rested on her knees.  All of a sudden, she notices a lump of silver and a folded up picture on the ground where her husband and her best friend gave their lives to protect her.  As she looks at the picture, she remembers that day, five months ago.  2 days before Alex proposed.

**_*Flashback*_**

            Rena lets out a yelp as Alex drops a necklace into her lap.

            "Don't do that, you crazy fool!  Do you want me to have a heart attack?!" Rena growled playfully at him as she examined the necklace.  It is a metal chain with a Japanese symbol on it.  "Nothingness," the yellow fox mutters curiously.  "Does this have to do with what's in your head?" she asked jokingly.

            "No," Alex replied.  "It's what I was, what I am, and what I will become without you at my side." he said as he took the necklace from her and placed it around his neck.  Just then, Taggart walked up with Gata riding on his shoulders.

            "Hey guys." Gata said.

            "Hey Gata, Taggart." Alex and Rena both responded.  All of a sudden, Rena leans over and gives Alex a very passionate lick on the cheek.

            "What you said was very sweet," she whispered into his ear, "but I'll be damned if I ever plan on being separated from you."

            "Hey!  Let's take a group picture!" Gata piped up as she saw Alex turn red with slight embarrassment.

            "Good idea!" Alex said as me mouthed _thank you_ to Gata.  She nods in response.  The group gathered close for a picture.  Just as the picture is snapped, Gata sneezes and slips off Taggart's shoulders.  Her instincts taking over, she started grabbing to catch herself, she latches onto Alex's necklace, and dangles by a paw.  The picture catches her there.

**_*End Flashback*_**

            Rena now looks at that same picture as she kneels on the battlefield.  The lump of silver, she now notices, is Alex's necklace.  Unconsciously, the vixen deftly undoes the clasp and slips the necklace upon her own neck.  She stands up and helps Gata rise as well.

            "We can not let their sacrifice be in vain." Rena said with an eerily calm voice.  "And we must not forget them."

_The mouths of envious,_

_Always find another door._

_And at the gates of paradise,_

_They beat us down some more._

            "You're right Rena.  Gata said, in the same eerily calm voice, as she dusted herself off.  As they look at each other, they notice that the other is crying, but don't know that they themselves, are as well.

_But our mission's set in stone,_

_'Cause the writing's on the wall._

_I'll scream it from the mountain tops,_

_Pride comes before a fall._

            "We'll never forgive you for this, Cyberdramon!!" both digimon yelled.

_So many thoughts to share,_

_All this energy to give._

_Unlike those who hide the truth,_

_I tell it like it is._

            "You are weak.  Pathetic." Cyberdramon chuckled.

_If the truth will set you free,_

_I feel sorry for your soul._

_Can't you hear the ringing 'cause_

_For you're the bell tolls._

            "And your human…..masters.  They were weak as well." He laughed.

            "SHUT UP!" Rena screamed.  All of a sudden, a bright light cloaks her body.

_I'm just a freedom fighter,_

_No remorse._

_Raging on in Holy War,_

_Soon there'll come a day._

_When you're face to face with me,_

_Face to face with me._

            As the light subsides, Sakuramon is standing in Renamon's place.

            "How?!" Gata asked in amazement.

            "Alex's spirit is enough energy to allow me to transform.  Now this bastard will PAY!" Sakuramon yelled as she drew her staff.

_Can't you hear us coming,_

_People marching all around._

            Gata decides to try the same thing with Taggart's spirit.  A few seconds later, she becomes Angewoman.

_Can't you see we're coming_

_Close your eyes it's over now._

            Angel draws her bow and takes aim.  "Sakura, you're right.  You can't live after what you did!  This bow, and her staff, will be the last thing you ever see Cyberdramon!" she screamed.

_Can't you hear us coming,_

_The fight as only just begun._

_Can't you see we're coming._

            "NOW DIE!" both girls screamed as Angel fired her bow while Sakura threw her staff.

_I'm just a freedom fighter,_

_No remorse._

_Raging on in Holy War._

            Both attacks connect directly on Cyberdramon's chest, at the same time.

_Soon there'll come a day,_

_When you're face to face with me._

_Face to face with me._

            "How……how did this happen?" Cyberdramon choked out as the girls absorbed his data.  When they are done, they revert back to Rena and Gata, and collapse on the ground.  Rena looks around.

            "What happened?" she asked quietly.

            "I'm not sure," Gata replied.  "I just remember, (her voice begins to break) the boys blocked that blast, (she finally let's out a sob) then we're here."  She sees something reflecting light over by a tree.  She crawls over and picks it up.  "It's…Taggart's watch." She mumbles through her tears.  She collapses on the ground sobbing, holding the watch to her chest.

            Rena gently touches the necklace.  She begins to silently cry for her lost love.  Both girls let out a scream of pain, from deep within their hearts, at the results of this lover's sacrifice.


End file.
